Core C Clinical The UAB CFAR Clinical Core (Core C) has iteratively adapted and expanded service delivery to address knowledge gaps presented by the evolving HIV epidemic and the accompanying needs of a diverse group of investigators. Building upon a long-standing history of successful service provision resulting in high impact scientific discovery, the importance and future direction of Core C is as dynamic as it has ever been. Clinical and behavioral scientists require novel data elements that are not historically captured and housed in the expansive clinical database maintained by the core. Basic and translational scientists increasingly need biological specimens that are not routinely captured and banked, often from unique patient phenotypes, requiring targeted identification and sample collection. There is also an emerging need for research coordination services to implement prospective studies that are in keeping with the US National HIV/AIDS Strategy. Accordingly, the Clinical Core will enhance existing resources and institute innovative services available to a wide range of interdisciplinary users, including trainees, to enhance the pace of HIV scientific discovery and scholarship through the following specific aims: (1) To provide Computerized Database and Informatics Services and expertise, (2) To provide comprehensive and efficient Specimen Repository Services and expertise, (3) To provide Study Coordination, Recruitment, and Implementation Services and expertise, and, (4) To provide and coordinate Clinical and Research Education and Training Services. Clinical Core innovations include provision of on demand non-traditional specimens, such as fresh samples, non-peripheral blood samples, and specimens from unique phenotypes. Through expanded and acute HIV testing programs, geographical information systems data elements, health informatics innovations, and a newly formed HIV/AIDS community-clinic coalition. Core C services will allow investigation to extend to new subjects, specimens and data elements beyond the confines of the traditional clinic setting. The novel research coordination aim will provide economy of scale and within-clinic expertise to users conducting prospective studies. Combined with a streamlined procedure using a single common form to request all core services, these innovations will expedite user access and enhance Core C integration and efficiency. In conjunction with outstanding cross-core synergies, the expanded, novel, and nimble services afforded by the Clinical Core will foster the scientific milieu needed to facilitate high-impact scientific discoveries, and to accelerate the pace of new knowledge generated in alignment with the UAB CFAR scientific mission.